


The Call of the Wild

by cadkitten



Category: VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt like something was missing, like he needed and craved something he had no control over and no ability to even understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galhea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=galhea).



> For [](http://galhea.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galhea.livejournal.com/)**galhea**. Requesting ABO fic. Dubicon. – It was requested by numerous people that I continue writing in the A:live universe, so here’s another installment.  
>  Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Assassins Creed 3 Soundtrack

Hyde shifted on the hotel room bed every few seconds, his entire body feeling uncomfortable. Ever since the change had come down on the earth a few years prior, he found that certain times of the year, he was impossibly antsy. He felt like something was missing, like he needed and craved something he had no control over and no ability to even understand. It was during those nights that he found himself shying away from every advance that his wife made toward him. No touch or kiss was welcomed during that time and he always found that he wanted nothing more than to leave, to walk away and never look back. But the rest of the year, the other three hundred and twenty days out of the year, he was perfectly happy with her.

Neither of them could understand it. But when she’d come to touch him, he’d jerk away and some of his less human characteristics would take hold of him, his teeth lengthening and eyes flashing golden. After a few years of the exact same situation, Hyde grew tired of how it made Megumi around him for a few months afterward. This year, he vowed, would be different.

He planned his entire tour schedule around the exact dates, knowing he needed out. He and his fellow bandmate, Kaz, set out two days prior to the start date of whatever it was that happened to him each year and it left Hyde feeling like he was free of shackles he’d never known he had.

The first week was perfectly fine, Hyde finding that on stage was never an issue and no one ever tried to touch him anyway except maybe the fans, but he was always too far away for them to actually do so. And when he was alone in the hotel room, he felt a certain freedom to do whatever it was that he needed without incident.

But by the second week, he was feeling what could only be described as lonely. He wanted the companionship of another person to talk to at night rather than just the four walls of an unfamiliar room. And he felt isolated... lost. By the tenth night, he made his decision and intentionally booked a single room for him and Kaz, two beds and a larger room so the other didn’t feel crowded in with him. And as he settled onto the bed, his notebook to plan out the setlist for the following night on his lap, he found that he was already more comfortable than he had been in a few days.

Kaz went about his own business, showering after Hyde and coming back out in only a pair of low-slung pajama pants.

The moment Hyde looked up and caught sight of him, his body was gripped with urges he wasn’t remotely familiar with. Groaning, he tossed the notebook aside, arching involuntarily up from the bed, whimpering as his fangs slipped down, his cock rapidly hardening between his legs. Panting, his hips bucked and he grasped the sheets at his side harshly, trying to anchor himself there.

Kaz, for his part, took one look at Hyde and instantly found himself on the bed between the other’s knees. His own body was rapidly growing heated, his dick pressing insistently against the fabric of his pants as his arousal grew. Within a matter of seconds, he knew what he wanted and knew who he was going to get it from. Scrambling, he shoved down his pajama pants, kicking them off onto the floor as he moved to straddle Hyde’s lap. Without so much as a single bit of pretense, he yanked the vocalist’s pants down below his cock and impaled himself on the other’s erection with a cry. His passage was dripping wet, something he’d never experienced before in his life, and he found that it wasn’t even remotely painful to have Hyde inside him despite never having done anything like this before.

Hyde grabbed onto Kaz’s hips, holding him in place as he began to quickly fuck himself up into the other’s warm passage. Within the first few seconds, he was already cumming, but he found that he didn’t even want to stop to enjoy the orgasm. His mind told him that wasn’t the point, that that wasn’t what he needed. Near violently, he shoved Kaz down on the bed, rolling him over onto his stomach and then entering him from behind. Hunching down over the other man, he fucked him in short, hard thrusts. Little grunts and moans fell from his lips as he moved, something entirely animalistic about the whole thing. Slowly, his body shifted more and more, his nails growing longer, sharper... his sense of smell heightening. And god did Kaz smell delectable. Leaning down, he sank his teeth into the skin at the back of the other’s neck, holding on as he began to rut against him so hard the bed slammed into the wall with each thrust.

Beneath him, Kaz cried out, grabbing at the comforter beneath him frantically, arching his ass into the air for a better angle on what Hyde was doing to him. With a sharp cry, he clenched around Hyde’s cock for a moment and then began to cum, clear liquid spurting from his cock across the sheets below.

Hyde snarled as he felt Kaz cum, slamming in and remaining there, straining for something he wasn’t even sure he could manage. After a few more seconds, the most peculiar sensation began in his cock. It felt as though it were growing inside of the other’s passage. He kept his teeth buried in the other’s flesh, occasionally jerking his hips. Both arousal and confusion clouded his mind and he began to make louder groaning sounds, his hips pressing harder. And then he felt it, the most incredible orgasm he’d ever had ripped through him; the cum shooting from the tip of his cock feeling far different than usual. And he seemed to cum for what felt like forever, his balls drawn up so tight he thought they might burst in the process.

Shifting his leg up for better leverage, he began to hump himself against Kaz’s backside, his cock moving maybe half an inch at the most each time, feeling nearly stuck inside the other’s passage. For the entire duration, he could feel himself still spurting, cum filling the other man in near-impossible quantities. And then, finally, the greatest relief he’d ever felt washed over him and he stopped straining, the last bit of cum oozing from the tip of his cock as he slid out of Kaz’s body. With a groan, he settled back, reaching to lift Kaz’s behind up, keeping it elevated as he reached down and took his cock in hand, jerking him off quickly, his hand moving in all the right ways.

Within seconds, Kaz was losing it, nearly screaming as he shot his second load all over the bed and Hyde’s hand, his hips jerking, body convulsing as he came. And the moment he was done, he collapsed, looking completely worn out, panting as he lay there on the bed, half-dazed.

The pair remained that way for a few minutes before Kaz finally rolled over and stared up at Hyde, a rather confused look on his face. “What the hell just happened?”

Hyde shook his head before leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes. “No idea... but... fuck.” He sniffed slightly and then murmured, “I feel... relieved. Like I’ve needed to do that for years and haven’t.”

Kaz shifted to sit next to him, back pressed against the wall. “Yeah... same here.” His head thumped against the wall. “But... Megumi.”

Hyde shook his head, opening his eyes to peer over at the other. “I know... trust me... I fucking know.” He pursed his lips slightly and then offered, “I think... given how... uh... well, how that was, that we should probably consult a doctor on the subject. Or,” he flicked his gaze over to the laptop Kaz had left on his bed, “at least the internet. I mean, that wasn’t normal lust.”

Kaz nodded a little and pushed himself up. “You look for it. I’m going to go get myself clean.”

Within the next moment, Hyde had Kaz pinned to the bed again, his eyes golden and his fangs out in a flash. “No!” For a moment, he looked startled and then he looked like he suddenly understood everything. Holding the other male down, he studied him for a few moments. “Once a year... we both couldn’t do a thing to stop it...” he let out a laugh, “and now I’m instinctually panicking because you were going to wash my cum out of your body.” Settling astride the other, he stared down at him. “I think we just mated.”

At the word, Kaz’s hips jerked and he arched back, baring his neck to Hyde, panting as he strained that way, his hips bucking.

“You want it again?” Hyde purred out, reaching down to run his claws over Kaz’s exposed throat. “Do you want my cock again, you little slut?”

Kaz whimpered and Hyde slid off of him, spreading his legs and spearing back into him with his once-again hardened cock. He didn’t even move, he just remained there, straining like before until he felt his cock begin the same process as before, now recognizing it as a mating knot. Once he was sure it was in place, he began to give short little humps, watching the other male arch beneath him, never stopping the exposure of his neck to him, only straining upward in his desire.

Leaning down, Hyde laved over the exposed neck with his tongue, his hips working frantically against Kaz, the knot growing larger as he became more and more aroused. With a strangled cry, he began to cum again, shooting out even more of his offering into the other’s passage. He stopped moving, just sitting there, his cock buried inside Kaz’s body as he gave him what had to be every ounce of cum in his body. As soon as he felt it taper off, he relaxed, simply waiting on his knot to ease so he could pull out without hurting Kaz. “Touch yourself,” he urged, looking down at the other’s straining cock, taking note of how tight his balls were.

Kaz didn’t hesitate for even a second reaching down and taking himself in hand, jacking off quickly. He arched up hard, straining for it, and then crying out as he lost it. This time nothing came out of his cock, but it was more than obvious he was orgasming, his passage fluttering around Hyde’s slackening cock and the look on his face making it clear he was completely enjoying this.

A few more moments passed and finally Hyde pulled himself free of the other man, watching as some of his cum oozed out of his body, not feeling nearly as possessive anymore now that he’d given it to him several times. Closing his eyes, he laid back on the bed. “I think you can go clean up this time.”

The bed creaked as Kaz got up and Hyde didn’t move, willing himself to remain still and perfectly fine with what was going on. One things was certain though... he had his work cut out for him trying to explain any of this to Megumi. But right then, right in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than the fact that he was perfectly sated.

**The End**


End file.
